What a pain in the butt
by magica spei
Summary: [Laven] How in the world he came to have a crush in such a cocky bastard is the true question. The past was thought of and the present congratulates the poor guy by stealing his pudding in wondering how in the world they ever came to be a thing; nasty hormones. It hardly has any dialogue and it's mainly a description of the past with fat paragraphs; thou hast been warned.


Warm and silent, with a soft breeze cooling down the atmosphere of this summer morning.

A not so comfortable weather when letting the sunlight hit directly against one's skin, unprotected of any burnt for sunscreen was forgotten to be used and the rooftop had no shade, not an area one could hide away from either rain, sun or snow. The sweat that trickled down the skin of the two that sat against the wall of the entrance to the rooftop was another factor that made of the weather become uncomfortable in terms of physical ease, for it made of their skin sticky, areas covered by cloth become drenched, and the odor that oozed out of them was just _terrible_ at times, a stench that could only be described as being the "teenage aroma" – goddamned hormones that made every body part be practically disgusting to one's sense of scent unless if wearing some sort of perfume, or lots of deodorant. Yet, amidst such discomfort in being drenched in sweat and smelling as if they had just gotten out of the gym or from some track training, the two males still sat on the rooftop, being directly hit by the sun, eating away lunch that from one of them, would most likely leave leftovers since the hot weather made many lose their appetite for becoming easily nauseated, and drinking the rest of water from the two bottles they had bought before coming to the current location.

Why would they even stand the sun's torture in the first place though, when inside the building, there were either fans or classes with air conditioners?

There was a power outage throughout town and it didn't seem like it would be solved with any time soon, so being at least in a high place with the slightest of the breezes to eat lunch seemed like a good option.

Other than that, what a shitty place to live; no wonder the albino's guardian was always out of the area, apparently not being able to stand its rural atmosphere, calm streets and plain women that were too old for him— good thing the law existed, or else he'd aim to high schoolers, _probably_, at the very least attempt to flirt with them. Then again, his taste seemed to be all about women that knew how to play around and use their bodies as weapons to get what they desired from men that were then controlled as puppies, with "substance" and had their fun in life while dating some old man for, what – three days? – at the _minimum_, all for the money he managed to snatch off the poor boy's gambling to pay his bills and debts that were always pilling up, more and more. The girls at high school seemed not to have much of an interest in dating – rather, many wanted to study to go to a college outside town so they won't need to live such a quiet life anymore, not to mention that it wasn't as if their families would approve of them bringing in some old smoking douche at home that enjoyed drinking until being piss drunk, though_ damn_, how he could handle well his alcohol. From the families, there was even one particular girl that couldn't even say she would hang out with her friends that her brother would consider it a group date and attempt to bribe her to stay at home with movies and chocolate – Lenalee was her name, a good friend, a kind hearted girl with her mind set in moving out of the small city to become a dancer, Allen's partner in crime to cry whenever watching sad movies about dogs.

Now that he thought of it, while chewing on a cold sandwich that tasted rather odd – he only hoped none of the ingredients had passed its expiration date –, it was her whom introduced him to a third year that was apparently a friend of the family, and he could only wonder how such an asshole managed to gain the Chinese girl's trust and friendship and even approval from her brother, or maybe Kamui just endured his existence if having friends of the opposite gender made his little sister so happy.

Or perhaps, Kanda acted like a completely different person when in front of him? To be exact, Lenalee's presence either calmed down the Japanese sword-lover's temper or he feared her wrath – whenever the two began bickering for far too long and seemed like there would never be an end to their constant immature and affectionate insult-throwing back and forth, she would step in either by hitting their heads with books or by literally kicking them – it seemed ankles were her favorite place to damage. At least, it's good she takes no shit. It was also her whom had introduced the rather small male to the redhead that currently sat by his side, finishing the last droplets of water from his bottle and attempting to be sneaky to steal Allen's – as if in instinct, the boy in question swatted the other's hand away, and even without looking he could tell a feigned expression of hurt painted itself on the other's features.

Though the only thing she had told him was his name; the tall male came to Allen's class on his own once and mentioned how he wanted to know about the little guy that managed to peeve off "Yuu" so easily to the point it seemed like he actually cared about the "beansprout's" well being and seemed even angrier whenever the boy's retorts were not at full strength; what a lovely concept of a caring friendship. According to the redhead, it was easy to track him down because he was younger, had an annoying accent that was actually hot (it incited Allen's inquisitiveness over being stalked by that dude, but it was a small world in an even smaller town – everyone knew everyone and rumors spread by really fast), and was a shorty, and he was sure that the last comment was a provocation, what made him furrow his brows and apparently, the action was so funny that it prompted the taller male to bark out a laugh and say he already liked him, firstly for having the guts to speak up to and challenge Kanda, and now for being an easy to tease person. A few minutes later, after Lenalee's arrival and the signal telling classes would begin in five minutes, she had told Allen that guy's name was Lavi, another good friend of her's she was planning on introducing someday, and being apparently some cocky flirtatious smartass but was also a good guy, when he wanted to.

Why the introduction had been delayed, he couldn't grasp the meaning at first, but after being victim of having his face drawn on with a marker when found taking a nap or courted with from time to time, he finally understood why she kept the troublemaker away for some time.

Even if being played around with and mocked though, he found himself growing to have _quite_ the interesting relationship with the energetic one, gradually letting him break through his personal space, going along with a few of his jokes and even returning some of the compliments, firstly catching him by surprise and inducing a rather pleasant red to rush to his ears, but becoming common as time passes for the two to pretend to flirt with each other, what was probably not a good idea since it forced Allen to look at Lavi's nice points, pay more attention to his good looks, to the vibrant irises – had emerald always been _that_ vivid? – he possessed, understand his fascination with history and appreciation and thirst for knowledge, and come to admire the fucking tease of a guy for his impossibly high grades for someone like_ him_, and actually come to have an idiotic teenage crush on the guy.

What a wild ride it would prove itself to be.

And if to be completely honest, it was not even that difficult to come to terms with the crush—his sexual and romantic option was something he had already accepted a long time ago, but the problem was with _whom_ he had ended up having a romantic interest towards.

A cocky teenage that believed in vampires and probably still believed in Santa, that liked to spew random facts about wars, construction of civilizations, why some things were as they were in their present, and even if not seeming to care much about his appearance, still managed to look handsome _and_ kissable. How damn much he wanted to pull Lavi down to his height either by his blouse or the bandana that at times, would cover the neck that was as attractive as his face, and kiss him, and _again_, and gently but teasingly bite down on his bottom lip and continue on kissing since just that tiny act of intimacy would be enough to satisfy him; forget the good boy act to hide away the little devil he actually was.

But alas, for one more month and a half after his realization of the crush after their five months of friendship, all done was to keep on insulting his jokes, say he was an idiot in personality, listen to him ramble about some more history bullshit that actually interested him and fall more and more for the goddamned piece of crap.

Then, after taking away from him an adoptive father that pretty much was the base of Allen's education and growth as an individual and giving him a drunk guardian that could barely be called so, it seemed fate or destiny decided to give something nice to the boy's life and make it so the feelings were mutual. However, it was nothing romantic that would come out of a novel from the 18th century, at some garden or a library or any place that could be good for a setting for a confession.

It was at a burger place, actually. During the afternoon, it wasn't as full of people as during nighttime, so it was a good hour to go and get some junk food for half the price for being students and have peace of mind since it had been requested to the taller male to help the other in chemistry, since he couldn't understand anything at all about the enthalpy calculation and needed to hand in the homework the next day. Aid was then given, for about an hour until Allen finally got the hang of the formulas and decided he would finish the rest back at home since there wouldn't be anyone looking at him as if he were the most interesting thing in the world— as if being some book, which the redhead adored so much, and couldn't stop reading; it was _awkward_. After that, conversation was made while eating way too salty french fries and munching on a hamburger, the usual talk teenagers would have to remember how they are supposed to act like in their age: who they liked, how much of an asshole a teacher was, how much they hated math and who they thought to be totally hot; the first and last questions went unanswered by the smaller of the duo with an excuse that he was not interested in any of that, what made Lavi say how secretive he was and pout, a playful one, he could tell, with the intent of making Allen feel bad for not telling him his secrets. _Nuh-uh, motherfucker_.

But _man_, was he glad that they decided to sit by in an area where no people came by yet. It was wondered if it was mere coincidence or planned out like that by the other, if he knew where people would rather sit and so he chose a spot where many would avoid during afternoons— close to windows, with sunlight breaking through and warming them up more than necessary. With none around to be nosy and look at, make a rude remark or start cheering, out of nowhere, the redhead simply leaned in, forearms against the table and upper half inching closer, and kissed the smaller male. As for why it wasn't romantic? The shock of the action made it so Allen could not close his eyes and just enjoy what he so much wanted to do, and with that he sort of spotted a pimple growing on the other's cheek; _gross_. There was also the fact that both their scents smelled and tasted strongly of onion and he was sure that a kiss wasn't supposed to feel harsh, so was Lavi inexperienced with it? _Hardly_. Maybe his own inexperience and idealized idea of a first kiss had made him become stiff and not actually feel good and close his eyes and kiss back, though it wasn't his fault that it had taken him by surprise.

After the lean male finally broke away and gazed expectantly to the albino, mischief ever present together with the dumb smirk that he just wanted to wipe off his face, the only comment made after a "meaningful and affectionate" silence was how Lavi probably needed to treat his chapped lips and that the onion didn't taste any better just because he had eaten it.

It incited a loud laughter and the telling of how that was just what he so much loved about Allen— the "L" word actually leaving the other in a form that was related to him actually made him feel nervous, or how some would put it, feel the "butterflies on his stomach". Again, _**gross**_. Flushed cheeks were puffed out, though mainly in a bit of anger for being laughed at rather than in embarrassment for being kissed by his crush that apparently had a thing for him too, and so he threw some fries at the other to get his attention and demand an explanation and why he shouldn't beat his ass himself. The kiss was reasoned by him liking Allen, liking more than he probably should but still liking him anyways, and this "_like_" came to be realized after having a dirty dream about the younger male (it was begged not to be explained in detail, though it was just another tease); before, it was mainly denial over loving the youth's cute appearance and sassy attitude and small body that would probably fit him well if spooning and attitude of not taking people's shit, and mainly the interest in hearing his dumb history shit. But it seemed his unconscious decided it to be enough and just made Lavi realize in the easiest way possible— getting hard over a dream where they didn't even touch; the "heart" type of hard.

As for why he shouldn't beat his ass, it was just told that it was because he was handsome. It earned him a kick to his ankle, the same one Lenalee had accidentally kicked in that same day during Physical Education, _oops_; more reasons not to share the soccer field with her.

After that, and Lavi's drama of being hated by his friends and love interest, the redhead put on a calmer façade, seeming solemn and telling he was being serious in wanting to be a thing with Allen, and promised the next kisses wouldn't taste like onion. The not so romantic confession made the young boy feel happy, in knowing that his own interest thought the same of him, and it excited him, the idea of having a date, someone that he could cuddle with though would most likely end up being crushed by, someone to share kisses that would hopefully not taste any weird, someone that would cover him from the sun— wait, that was already done even without being officially boyfriends yet. Though either way, it still delighted him, overjoyed him, so much the response was a confirmation of his own feelings – he couldn't find it in himself to play hard to get or lie any longer about his crush – and that it wouldn't be bad if the two were to start dating.

It seemed the answer relaxed Lavi's muscles – he did look tense while waiting for an answer – and as a joyful smile bared his teeth, he jumped off his seat to wrap his arms around the smaller one, and didn't care one bit that the action made the cup of soda fall and stain both of their clothes in an orange tint.

Even if repeating it was not romantic at all though, Allen couldn't help but feel it had its own charm of a confession, for being unique and not cliché, not something one would usually see in soap operas or read in books and try to copy in real life to try to woo the one that held their attraction. And that was just how he came to be with the cocky guy that was too much of a smartass for his own good and wondered why he didn't get any special treatment for being Allen's boyfriend, that always attempted to steal his food just like in that current moment, only that, this time, he managed to eat the pudding he had bought as a desert. Being lost in thoughts and in the past and just wondering how he came to love the guy in the first place really sucked.

Once it had been noticed that the plastic pot filled with the sweet desert was missing from the side he was sure he had placed it, it served as a wake up call to glance to the side and see that his humble and lovable partner had eaten it, unneeded to be questioned since his smug visage and plastic spoon already said it all to Allen. A mix of anger and betrayal washed over his own features, mainly pissed off because he had paid for it with his own money and it didn't mean that others were allowed to eat of his food as they pleased; the expression made the taller male laugh, that damned lighthearted and heartfelt laughter that filled him with warmth for reasons unexplainable; happiness, perhaps? But this time, he wouldn't let himself melt only because of the dumb demonstration of satisfaction, not even by the face that inched closer to his own and puckered his lips after saying that they should kiss if wanting a taste of the pudding.

Left arm was raised, and an elbow quickly made contact to the other's side, merciless of anyone that dared eat of his food. The jab did hurt, making the redhead place his hand on the area hit and lean his back against the wall once more, still laughing as if being used to the treatment, knowing it was a punishment that meant no much harm, and quieted down after a little while. It ran through his mind to say how he cared too much about food and that not eating something wouldn't do any bad, but the result of the last time was him being told that he was a heartless monster that dared say Allen he should just starve, when it was not the case at all; if that was the boy's own way of joking around, it was really fucked up. Then again, who wouldn't grow a little fucked in the head when your guardian brings home strangers to have sex with and forced the little guy to learn tricks when gambling so he could pay for the debts? Instead of making any mention to the food then, a comment about their relationship was made, "Y'know, 'm always the one to initiate things. Like kissin'. It doesn't bother me actually; I like seein' you flustered'n all—" Slurred accent, as if being too lazy to even properly complete words, present in his form of speech. And about Allen being flustered over the tiny acts of intimacy, it was somewhat of a truth, though he was mainly pissed off at first because a peck to his cheek was given while their other two friends were present and explaining them seemed like a difficult task for him, while Lavi's version was simply telling that he confessed and they started dating, for what Lenalee seemed happy for and Kanda… Was probably happy about them in his own way.

_Probably_.

Or most likely, not really.

Nowadays, after three months of them being together as a couple and the end of their school year finally approaching, he only became flustered if an act of intimacy were to become too much of a surprise, what was sadly rare since he became accustomed with Lavi's antics and sudden hugs and kisses, either responding to them or shoving him off.

"If where you want to get is that I don't show any affection, your memory is worse than I thought." A retort was given with a snort as an interruption to the other's sentence, silver hues that were previously admiring the grey colored clouds that slowly approached their vicinity turning to gaze at the flashy male, then to the ground where a hand a little bigger than his own was placed. He scooted closer to the other, grasped the member that seemed to have a skin tone healthier than his own pale that would soon turn into "tanned shrimp" and held it, head leaning comfortably against the older one's shoulder. It was sweaty, it was sticky, but he had a point to prove, that being, "If holding hands isn't enough affection from me, you're being really selfish." The response was a smile that even without seeing, Allen could just picture it stretching itself on the other's features as he laid his cheek on top of the albino's head, as he spoke, "'tis enough." And miraculously, kept quiet.

It was one of those rare moments where they could actually allow themselves to be sappy and hear each other's breathing and heartbeat, that seemed a little accelerated because of the hot weather. They were also close enough to feel each other's scent, that was more of sweat mixed with chocolate shampoo aroma and cologne – the results weren't exactly the best ones but still bearable. Minutes passed them by like that, in a comfortable silence that was appreciated mainly by Allen, and knowing so, Lavi thought it was for the best to pretend to be his age and act like the mature almost-adult he was becoming, but would still tease the other later on over their little moment at the rooftop. A sigh was heard and emerald irises glanced down to find the other checking the hour on his wristwatch, being most likely close to the end of lunch break considering the air of disappointment that seemed to be tangled with the breath heaved out. He straightened himself and reluctantly let go of the other male's hand, commenting on how he had to find Lenalee so they wouldn't be late since they would present a project and, for one's surprise and amusement of the other, he leaned in close to Lavi and placed his lips on top of his', a gentle and brief kiss, almost as of shying away the moment they made contact, a big contrast to his personality that loved ironic humor and thought that sarcasm was lovely.

Both of the boy's cheeks were red, but of course it would be excused as a doing of the summer weather.

A grunt left him as he finally got up and walked towards the exit of the rooftop, head turning so he would look at the male that still sat, an apparent mix of enjoyment and shock adorning his visage as his eyes trailed the younger one's movements. Said younger boy's lips turned into a smirk – _those that never meant something good_ – and as if speaking of a completely innocent act, he said, "If you want, you could stop by at my place so we could take a cold shower together. Without electricity, the water isn't going to get any warm, so might as well make some of use of it." And left the area once he finished his phrase. The worst was that the idea in itself was a completely innocent one, but the kiss and the smirk and how his eyes seemed not to be talking about just a shower— the fucking asshole was messing around with him alright. Could it be a doing of karma? Or maybe Allen did want to jump to another base in their relationship—

Hands were thrown to grasp to his scalp as he threw his head back, hitting against the concrete and letting out a yelp. Both that and how it was for sure that he wouldn't be able to concentrate for the rest of the classes out of curiousness over what the other had planed were the reason why he let out a strained yell, "Dammit, Allen!", to no one in particular. He was the one that was supposed to embarrass and make him flushed because he was the upperclassman, and not let it work the other way around.

_Goddamnit, dirty mind_.


End file.
